You are back
by SilverHunter
Summary: Ed is going to get Als body back and it successed. What do you think will happen when they think that everthing will be fine now? EdAl.
1. Chapter 1

We all want something but there are things what we can't have. Alchemy is one thing what can give us what we want if we are ready to buy it in that way what they want and say. Ed is ready to buy wat he want.

Pairs: Roy and Riza and Ed and Al.

**You are back.**

The world was quiet. So quiet.

No where were anything or that was what it sounded like to everyone in that one building where peoples where now.

"Edward…"

The 17 year old boy nodded and just now noticed that he was sweating. He smiled a little for the armor in front of him.

"Nii-san…"

"It's going to be okay Al…" Ed said in the sweetest and calmest voice he could make out of himself just now even if he was afraid to even breath. Al nodded and sit down middle a large alchemist circle feeling more than so long time he had feel.

Everybody in this room where really nervous and sweaty… They all just wanted this to end happily and tried to encourage both of those two young alchemist quietly.

Edward sighed trembling and closed his eyes to calm himself a little but it didn't help. He was more nervous than he did expect himself to be. This wasn't good. He needed to be more stable he know it but then again he was now trying one thing what would in a worst case be his last try and he didn't in any it ending badly. He know he couldn't take it if this would go wrong.

"Edward…"

"I am okay… Just… I need a moment, Roy…"

Mustang just nodded and tried to calm down too so he took Rizas hand on his own. He wanted to speak but he knew that them all have to be quiet now.

Alphonse watched his brother quietly and also that book what Edward was now squeezing in his hands.

If he would be in some kind of body, and he would be soon, he would smile. That book was one of their fathers but what had been in this whole time in some other peoples house safe. It was just a couple notes of alchemist but his brother has understanding something now because of them. He had said to Al that this book was the one that was going to make him human.

Al didn't understand but Ed had said that he wouldn't have to. Just one thing was important to Al to remember. It was possible that he would see the gate and even if it was scaring as hell he shouldn't fight against it. He would need to just relax and keep his eyes closed no madder what.

"Al… Are you ready?" Edward whispered and Al could almost hear him gulp.

"Yeah… I am ready brother."

Al took a last glance around him, expecially that one mysterious box next to him what his big brother had brouth with him, before he just shut his mind in the best way he could but he still could hear his Brothers hands clap and then everything was like then when they tried to wake their mother back to life.

The lights where spinning around but then they grow stronger on every moment like his fear.

Al wanted to scream but he know that he would need to keep quiet and calm even if he didn't want to be. He remembered his brother advise.

And then it happened. Al was middle of nothing. He tried to look himself but he didn't see nothing but a door in front of him. He wanted so badly run when the door opened and then he thought he felt then. Those cold lifeless hands around him or so he thought and then everything was dark.

Edward blinked. Everyone blinked. The light had maid them all to come blind in some time but now it was going away and Ed could start to see again.

"Al? Alphonse?!" He tried to call his little brother and started to walk closer to the armor what somehow felt different now.

He touched the cold metal and watched it in almost panic.

"Alphonse!" It didn't respond.

Now everyone where walking besides Ed who started to cry. He just couldn't stop them falling like his hope had done. He had now nothing to dream and nothing to make him feel alive in that kind of way what his brother had made him feel.

Riza opened his mouth to say something to his friend but before he could Edward run to his arms crying and shaking so she just hugged him tightly and didn't say anything. She wanted to cry too but in some way wanted to try not to.

"Edward…"

Armstrong felt tears coming too and hugged Roy before he could escape even if this time Roy was not even trying to escape. He just watched the armor quietly.

"Armstrong…"

"Y-yes Roy…"

"I want to watch inside of that armor."

Armstrong stopped moving in a moment and then released Roy quickly who walked slowly beside the lifeless shell and hands just a little shaking he opened it feeling his friend watching him.

His eyes opened really wide. He had been right. He quickly pulled his hand inside the armor and bulled a not moving boy out of it.

Armstrong was really quickly there with him checking this so thin and pale boy. They found his pulse and now even Roy started to cry. This was too much to even him to handle now and he could feel his heart to jump in joy in the same way when Riza had said yes to him.

"He is alive…"

Roy smiled and let Ed took his little brothers body in his arms. Roy was sure that Ed was now a little angry to himself because he didn't had look inside the armor but it couldn't be helped.

"He needs clothes…" Edward whispered and cried even more now when he was feeling his dear little brother in his arms and seeing this so long lost been child who actually was not a child anymore.

"Is he okay?…"

"I think he is Ed…" Roy said and covered Al on his jacked.

"He…"

"He is alive Ed… And he really needs…"

"Rest, food, warm and us." Ed said little smile in his lips. He couldn't stop watching that face. That face was the one that he had wanted to see so many years and it was just natural that it was a little different now.

Gently he took a good hold of his brothers body and started to walk to their room. It was night so no body wasn't around except them and Ed was really grateful for it because his brother was almost naked in his arms and… Edwards stopped in a middle of hall.

"Edward? What now Edward? Is something wrong in Al?" Riza asked quickly and tried to watch him but Edward started to run there where his and Als room was and kicked it open.

Roy didn't even start thinking complaining to that because he was now just as worried as everyone else so he just followed him inside.

They all saw Edward taking Al to his room and closing the door and locking it.

"Edward! What is it?! Open the door!"

"Just stay there! We will be whine!" Ed yelled and sighed. He know that he should let them in but he didn't want to do it. This was private because he knew that Al didn't want them to see him naked.

He put his night lights on and looked his little brother now more clearly than he had done just a moment ago and bite his lips. His mind was now again going to that big brother line where he was always been. His worries were now true.

Al was too skinny… He wanted so badly weight him but he didn't know where he could get a one so he just wanted to check him in peace.

Al body was about what it should be now but it had very little muscles and no fat, so Ed wasn't surprised when he saw him shivering. He put quickly two covers on him and them opened the door.

"Sorry… I just…"

"You freaked out."

"Yeah… But it's not dangerous… Not yet… He is just really skinny and…"

"He will hopefully wake up soon and eat something." Roy said on the cough and smiled a little to Ed and everyone else.

"And even if he don't wake up soon we still can make sure he gets some food inside his systems."

" I know." Ed said and watched his little brother again. He couldn't stop thinking that just a some moment ago this all has happened. And he couldn't stop thinking the price of it.

"Do you all want to stay here this night?…"

They smiled to Ed. "No Ed. We wanted to just be here a little while because of you and... Well Al... We will leave you to take care of him. We know that you will keep him safe so we are not worrying too much." Riza said in a sweet voice and give a kiss to his cheek.

Ed nodded and thanked them all before he made his way to besides Al again.

"Please wake up soon my brother…" He whispered and stroked his dirty blond hair gently. It was softer than he had expected and just as long and stinky than he had expected. His little brother really needed a shower and soon.

Roy watched smiling the view and then looked everyone else.

"We did better go and leave them." He whispered and walked in silence to the door.

"Sleep well FullMetal."

"Thank you… You guys too." Ed said and when the door clicked he undressed himself to his boxers and shuffled inside the covers so close to Al that he could feel his skin and smell his scent even if it was horrible now. He just wanted to be sure that his brother were really here with him finally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. I will try to continue this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is not as long as i would want it to be so i promise that the next one is going to be really long and sweet.

CHAPTER 2

Everything was dark. So dark that he couldn't even imagination darker place and here was cold too and he didn't understand why. He shouldn't have felt it if here where he was really was a cold.

'Why everything is like this? Nii-san? Where are you? I need you nii-san… I am scared…'

The darkness was now moving. It started to go so many different directions that it started to broke. Light was coming on those narrow fissures what closed so fast and opened again somewhere else that he couldn't do nothing more than just watch them and analyse them like he always did.

'Why I am here? Didn't nii-san… manage to do it?'

Al didn't know it but tears started to fall between his eyelashes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roy. Should we go to buy some things to Ed and Al? I am pretty sure that Ed had forgotten to prepare things for Al…"

Roy turned to watch Riza and nodded and closed the book what he was reading. He usually didn't show it but he was so happy whit this beautiful lady.

"You are probably right. Ed have been so concerned about revivaling his little brothers body that he haven't noticed to buy these things that he will need like vegetables, extra planked, shampoo what it good for really soft skin and those other little things that makes him feel good and relaxed."

"Yeah and because he can't leave Al alone." Risa said quietly more to herself than to Roy who blinked ones and watched her face a little while just thinking how he could have get her live whit him and cook him his every dinner.

"He could leave him with us."

"You know what I mean Roy dear... I am sure that Al wants to be so close to Ed than he can and Ed wants it as badly. They need their time and we have to give it to them." Riza said smiling gently and came to sit besides Roy who kissed her lips.

"We have to help them." He whispered smiling and kissed her again.

"But only in little things. Ed will get mad if we try to do his job." Riza whispered back and playfully touches his skin under his cloths.

"Should we go to the market?" He asked just as playfully and smirked. He loved her when she was like this. He had feelings that this would be wonder full day for him.

"Not yet…" Riza said quietly and bushed Roy lay down to the cough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ed shivered. His hole body was shaking slightly and his mind was making him run in his sleeps. Run and run middle of old forest what was whispering something to him. He didn't understand a single word but he could feel their fear.

'What are you fearing?'

Trees stopped moving. Ed could feel little wind blowing but the trees were like stones.

'What is it? What is wrong?'

The cold wind started to blow faster and Ed could see leafs starting to fall.

'No! Please don't die!' He tried to shout but only sound what he heard was the wind.

'Hold on!'

More and more leafs were falling on the ground and Ed could even see branch of those trees start to break. Even grass beneath him was dieing.

He clapped his hands together but he didn't feel anything going through his body but he could feel his mind panic and his body going some short of shock. He couldn't do anything. He have to just watch this and accept that he was useless… Useless…

His eyes shot open. The trees were gone but the coldness was still here.

He shivered roughly and closed his eyes a little while. It had only been one of his dreams that felt so true. He sighed and shivered again. Was here really this cold? His eyes shot open again when he felt Al's body shiver besides him.

"Al?…" He whispered gently and hugged his brother protectively.

'He mast be freezing even more than me…' He though silently and tried to see what was making this room feel so cold but didn't see anything so he just laid his head on to the pillow again and gave a gently kiss to Al's head.

'They say that body heat is the pest way to warm others so I will be with him some time…' His lips twisted into a smile.

Ed took a deep breath to smell his brothers scent so good than he could remember it so long than he would live and he soon he felt tears coming into his eyes again.

He didn't want to cry because this wasn't sad in any way but he couldn't stop them falling this time either. He was happy. He really was happy again and he whished so badly that this happiness wouldn't leave him. Just now he actually realised how badly he had missed his little brother.

Ed gulped quietly and smiling stroked Al's cheek. Why was it wet? Ed quickly rise enough to see his brothers face and bite his lips.

Al was crying silently, like he wouldn't want to bother anyone of his sorrows. Was he seeing some kind of dream now what was making him cry? Probably and didn't like that at all.

'I have to get him sleep so long than it's necessarily. He will have to woke up on his own… So how could I make him feel safer? How can I make him understand that I am with him?' He though a one moment and then realised it.

He lay down again but this time he pulled Al so close to him that he stopped shivering almost instantly and Ed was also crateful some extra warmth. He kissed his head again and then started stroking his dirty hair gently giving him kisses occasionally.

"I will be here for you... I am not going to allow anybody again make you disappear..." He whispered his voice full of warmth. "You are my treasure..."

Ed didn't notice or see it but in some way his presence and his voice had bring smile on Al's lips and had made his dreams change.

Now there was no darkness, just little shadows. He wasn't in some empty place anymore. Now he was middle of beaceful forest what was full of gently voices and people who seemed so familiar but who he couldn't remember.

"Nii-san…"

Ed didn't move. He wasn't sure had he heard something or not.

"Al?…" He whispered really softy. He really wanted to know.

"Nii-san…" Al whispered in a weak voice what made Ed's skin come sweaty and cold waves move trough his body.

"I am here Al… I am always here for you like you are for me…" He said so quietly that he could even himself hear his word like they where angels whispers.

"Please sleep now Al. I want you to wake up soon but you are not ready jet... I will be here besides you when you wake up so dont't worry... You are not alone and neither am i so long when you are here..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you like this.

**Chapter 3**

Edo... Nii-san... Where are you? Here is cold… Why is it not going away? Have I done something so wrong that they punish me from it this badly? "Edward…"

I have to make it go away. I have to make it let me go so please tell me what to do. Do I have to start to believe in God? Do I have to start pray for my own self now and not for Ed?

"Nii-san…"

Is someone talking? I think it sounds familiar… I have hear that voice somewhere before. Why I am not remembering it?

"Al."

Edo? That is his voice but it wasn't before.

"Al wake up!"

Who was that? Who are those other peoples who keep talking in there somewhere? I know that I should know what is going on but I am still in the darkness somehow. Do I have eyes what I should open?

"He is not waking up no matter how much we call him."

"What we should do?"

"Edward you are his brother so you have to decide what we do. What if we tweak him?"

"Havoc!"

"Ok ok. How about we tickle him?"

Havoc? Is Havoc here?… Then I am not dead? I am not dead!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I am not dead."

Every eyes in this dark room where all friends were thinking or just sitting around stopped breathing.

Mustang who was making some black coffee stopped like statue in his place, Havoc who was standing middle of the room almost have a heart attack, Riza turned his sleepily figure around in his chair and looked Al unmoving body like it would soon explode and Ed... Ed looked how Al's eyes shot open just right next to him.

"AL!"

Al's chest started to rise and lower so fast that everyone run quickly around him in the same time when Ed's just appeared smile disappeared and his whole body started shake just like Al's.

"Al? Al what's wrong?" Roy wanted to yell his words but restrained himself just like Ed who just wanted to scream. Al eyes were white and his face tell then all that he wanted to scream and yell and do something but his voice didn't come out anymore on his throat and not even one of his muscles were moving at all.

"Al please stay calm." Riza tried to say as calmly as possible even if his voice shattered a bit. He looked Ed like he should do something but they all could see that he had gone some king of shock state.

"Someone wake Ed up on that state and quickly."

Roy didn't lose any time and even if he didn't want to do it he slapped Ed on the face what, like always, woke him up. Ed blinked and then his body started to work like it sould.

He quickly put his warm hand on Al's cheek and leaned closer.

"Al. Alphonse." Those words where the only words what were needed because they came from Edwards lips and make Al start to fogus find him. He clearly tryed to look his brother but because his eyes were dead he couldn't and started to cry silendly.

Riza quietly relinquished so that Ed could take his place more near Al.

Edward silendly caresser his little brother's face and hair even if it were really dirty and he smelled so bad, for Ed Al was something now what he couldn't ever stay away and now he needed him no matter what. Al's whole being said so clearly what he wanted and Ed know that he needed to give him that what he wanted or else he wouldn't live with his sins anymore.

"It's okay Al... You are here with us now... You are alive."

"I am alive..." Al whispered so weakly that Ed felt someting inside him squeeze his organs.

"We missed you..." Brother's hear Roy whisperd so much warm in his voice that Al have to think twice was that really Mustangs voice.

"We really missed you..." Riza said in unisom with Havoc and they both laughed a little.

Al bite his lips but Ed quickly put his finger on them what made Al stop. He somehow just knew that those where his brother's fingers and he was stunned how soft they were.

"Please don't do that..." Edward said in so sad voice that it made Al feel like he had done someting really bad.

"I don't want to see you bleeding..."

"I won't bite them..." Al said quietly and smiled a little. His heard felt so warm, his body felt warm. This was what he had wated so long and thats way he was really glad but in the same time bitter that he couldn't see his brother's face.

"Nii-san."

"What is it Al?" Ed asked little smile on his lips and Al could somehow imaginate it.

"Can you put my hand on your cheek?..." Al asked and even if he didn't want to he sounded little tired because he was. he didn't want to sleep but still he could feel it coming.

Ed nodded but them realised that Al couldn't see him so he just did what he wanted and took his little cold hand first in to his and them placed it on his left cheek.

"You are so warm... and soft..." Al whispered lips twisting that kind of smile that made Ed almost cry and others feel like there really maybe would be God outside on this world watching them and sometimes protecting them.

"Al... You are warm too..." Ed whispered and gived a kiss on his brother's hand.

"I am?"

"Yeah..."

"Thants nice to hear..." Al whispered and closed his eyes.

"Al?

"I am little tired..."

Ed sighed and was just about to put Al's hand down but stopped when it took a tight grip on his own hand. He and everyone else could see that Al had falled a sleep put he still wanted to feel his nii-san near him.

"This is pure therapy. Edward is pure therapy for Al." Roy whispered quietly to Riza who nodded.

"Should we leave them now?"

"Ed. Do you want us to go?" Roy asked just little quieter than he normally did and looked Ed his eyes more understanding than he could even realise but he could somehow realise that they wanted to do every little things to help them in any way.

Ed thinked a little while his answer before he nodded a sweet and apologing smile on his lips and his eyes shining. "I think it would be good for now because I... Well..."

"We understand Ed."

"Thank you."

Everyone walked out of the door smiling but just when Roy was going to shut their apartment door he quietly came back inside and in that room where Ed and Al where.

"Ed. I think we should ask our dogtor here to look at Al. Just in case to check that there wouldn't be any other... mistakes..." Roy said carefully and watched Al's rising and lowering chest and his body and then Edward's eyes.

"I think you are right... Now when he had woken up we should really... Check him..."

Roy knew that this was the hardest place for Ed but this was also something what has to be done and quickly because if there would be something wrong for Al then it has to find quickly as possible.

"We will come tomorrow with the doctor. Please don't think this all night. You need to sleep. You are good alchemist, one of the best ones, so I believe that everything else is going to be okay with Al."

'Everything else but eyes...' Edward though bitterly when Roy closed the door and disappeared. It was really eating him inside even if he didn't say it out loud. He hated it when he failed and even more that when he failed someone. Now he had failed his little brother or so he felt. Yes he had succeeded bring him back but he hadn't done it good enough.

'I am glad that I can see your smile now but...'

"I really wanted to see your shining eyes..." Ed whispered his voice cracking just enough that it could be hear and he watched his little brother for a while quietly as hollow before he slowly gave on his forehead long and sweetest kiss what he could give for someone.

"You are my life line in this day forward."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
